


A Kiss Under the Mistletoe

by MrProphet



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	A Kiss Under the Mistletoe

It's an innocent moment, a harmless tradition and a performance that is repeated over and over throughout the night as couple and... other pairs happen to find themselves under the hanging bundle of leaves and berries.

Some are lovers, open or secret. Some are even married. Others are strangers, enjoying a moment of licensed abandon.

Only two are using the moment to pass a packet of code. The handshake and exchange take place under the watchful gaze of an Agent and yet pass unnoticed, masked by this quaint, human custom.


End file.
